A Kamui Affair
by ZeenoDaAlien
Summary: Satsuki and Ryuko have an epic battle for the life of Mako!


A Kamui Affair

Ryuko was in a particularly tough situation. Her greatest enemy was right in front of her unarmed and yet she could do nothing about it as her friend Mako has been captured by the Student Council. Satsuki leaned back in her throne, "So Matoi, here's the situation. I have your little friend Mankanshoku and if you wish for her to live then you will do as I say." Ryuko clutched onto her Scissor Blade. "Oh yeah? And what if I just pound your face into the ground then save Mako?" Satsuki gave wry smile. "Fool! If you try and do something that I don't order then Uzu will slice Mankanshoku's head off instantly. If you think you can defeat me then find where she is, and then defeat Uzu in less than 5 seconds than by all means I encourage you to try."

Ryuko started to shake with anger. "Fine. If it means you'll let Mako live I'll do what you want." Satsuki gave a wicked smile and leaned forward resting on her knees. "Excellent, now then, drop your Scissor. Ryuko hesitated. "Very well, Uzu do i-" "STOP!" Ryuko dropped her blade and stood waiting for her next order. "FuFuFu, that's more like it. Now I want you to come to me." Ryuko starts walking towards Satsuki. "Nuhuhuh, a foul pig like you must crawl to her master." Ryuko groumbled as she obediently got on all fours and crawled towards Satsuki. "That's a good little pig."

Ryuko got to the base of Satsuki's chair and looked up at her with pure hatred. "You happy now?" Satsuki leaned back in her chair again. "My boots have gotten awfully dirty. Clean them. With your tongue." "Wh-wh-what?!, no okay. I have to do it for Mako's sake." Satsuki's grin widened, "Yes, now you're learning." Satsuki raised her leg and Ryuko began licking up down her boot. "Mmm yes, now the heel. And say yes Ma'am when I give you an order. "Ryuko hesitantly put Satsuki's heel in her mouth and mumbled "Yesh maw'am." Ryuko continued licking until Satsuki pulled her foot away. "Well seems you're quite good at this. Now then, it's time we start the real fun." Ryuko backs away a little. "Real f-fun? What do you mean real fun?"

"Well my simple minded bitch, I love your body, and I want it. So in order to keep your little friend alive you're going to have to please me sexually." Satsuki then rose from her chair and released her Kamui letting it fall to the ground as she stood in front of Ryuko completely naked. Ryuko couldn't stop her face from burning red. "Now, get naked or the girl dies." Ryuko obeyed and removed Senketsu despite his many protests. Ryuko stood totally naked as Satsuki began to circle around her taking in every detail of Ryuko's exposed body. She stopped in front of her and grabbed her by the bottom and pulled her close. Ryuko's face was ablaze with embarrassment. Satsuki just looked at her with the same look of pride she always wore. "You are quite beautiful Matoi." She then leaned in and began kissing Ryuko who had no choice but to accept and kiss back. Satsuki's lips are actually quite soft Ryuko thought. She began enjoying the embrace of her most hated enemy.

Ryuko then shot her tongue into Satsuki's mouth immediately fearing the repercussions but to her relief Satsuki returned the gesture as their tongues began to wrestle in each other's mouths. Satsuki put a forceful hand onto Ryuko's left breast squeezing it strongly. Ryuko let out a small whimper of pain which only spurred Satsuki on even more. Without breaking the kiss Satsuki began twisting Ryuko's nipple making her release more whimpers. Ryuko again without realizing her own actions put both hands on Satsuki's supple chest. Satsuki's only response was deep moaning breaking the kiss to begin to kiss on Ryuko's neck.

She then pushed Ryuko away then sat back in her chair. "Now come my pet. Enjoy your meal." Satsuki spread her legs revealing her smooth, soaked pussy. Ryuko realized she was drooling a little. She move forward and kneeled down in front of the President. Ryuko leaned in and took in the aroma of Satsuki's womanhood. The scent was sweet. She then stuck out her tongue and gave it a quick lick. It was delicious. She then started lapping and kissing on Satsuki's pussy like a madwoman. Satsuki began moaning in pleasure as Ryuko devoured her down below. Satsuki wrapped her legs around Ryuko's back pulling her closer into her as Ryuko continued to assault her with her tongue. Satsuki almost at her climax grabbed Ryuko's hair and arched her back on ecstasy as she exploded into Ryuko's mouth.

Even though she lowered her legs Ryuko remained in place slurping up all of Satsuki's juices, not letting a single drop miss her mouth. After she was satisfied that she licked Satsuki clean she sat back on her knees looking up at the President, waiting for more orders. Satsuki simply sat and grinned smugly at her. 'Well? Is there more or are you gonna let Mako go now?!" Satsuki chuckled a bit. "Silly Matoi. We're far from over, now bend over my lap like a good kitty. "Ryuko stood up rigidly unsure as to where she was going with this. "I'd say I'm more of a tiger than a cat." She said as she positioned herself over Satsuki's soaked lap. Satsuki traced her fingers down Ryuko's spine and did a little circle on her buttock. "You have quite a delectable body Matoi." Now, when you feel it, I want you to meow for me." Ryuko made a confused face.

"When I feel wha-OW!" Before she could finish Satsuki gave her ass a hard spank. "Fufufu, I'll let that one slide for now." She raised her hand back and spanked Ryuko's other cheek hard. Ryuko did her best to let out a soft mew. Satsuki grinned with sick delight and began to spank Ryuko harshly and with every hit Ryuko let out a meow of increasing volume. Ryuko started to realize that she was enjoy the pain. At some points Satsuki would wait for a while and give Ryuko's ass a rest. And when she let her guard down the assault would continue. Eventually when Satsuki stopped Ryuko would begin to wiggle her now bright red ass in anticipation and begging for Satsuki's firm strike, to which she would comply. Ryuko's meowing became more intense as the pleasure grew.

The Satsuki stopped completely and simply sat there. Ryuko's bare ass began to wiggle in anticipation again, but Satsuki took so long to spank again that Ryuko, to her own surprise, blurted out a small "Please." To which Satsuki complied gain but this time with a very strong spank to which sent Ryuko over the edge. Ryuko was amazed at herself for she felt herself climaxing from the hit. He back arched and her legs twitched as she then fell back onto Satsuki's lap. Satsuki began kissing the sore, red ass of Ryuko who found the soft wetness against her raw skin to feel amazing. "Now then sit back on the ground." Ryuko obeyed without hesitation, this time it was less about Mako and more about wanting Satsuki to order her around. Satsuki leaned back in her chair.

"It seems I made you cum with my little punishment. Show me." Ryuko sat uncomfortably on her sore backside and spread her legs to show her dripping pussy. "Delicious." Satsuki said with a devilish grin. "Now." Satsuki began sliding her fingers in and out of herself staring at Ryuko. "Do as I do Matoi" Ryuko began fingering herself as well. Both women were now pleasing themselves while watching the other do the same. The only sounds in the room were the heavy breathing of both Satsuki and Ryuko and they began to each reach their climax. Ryuko fell on her back arching it in pleasure before she knew it Satsuki's pussy was right her face, she then felt the warm, slimy sensation of Satsuki's tongue whipping around her pussy vigorously. Ryuko became excited at the new position she was in and once again dove into Satsuki's pussy and started lapping away like a dog deprived of water. Ryuko could feel herself coming close to her climax, she had to grab Satsuki's ass to steady herself as her hips shook violently. Satsuki rose up and let Ryuko spill out onto the floor.

"Now finish me." Ryuko kept going as Satsuki sat on her face. Satsuki grinded her hips with Ryuko's tongue moaning as Ryuko sucked, licked, and kissed on her. Soon Satsuki orgasmed into Ryuko's mouth, who once again drank every drop. Satsuki stood. "Now, bend over onto my chair." Ryuko did as commanded. Satsuki walked over and picked up Junketsu and put it back on. "You see Matoi I've taught Junketsu a new trick. Now we both know that the Kamui turn into armor when fed blood, but they have a nice little aspect about them when they eat something else."

Ryuko looked back. "Something else? Like what?" Satsuki then slide her fingers into Ryuko's pussy. Ryuko let out a small eep at the unexpected touch. Satsuki removed her fingers which were now covered in Ryuko's love juice. 'Pussy juice." Satsuki then rubbed her Kamui with Ryuko's juices. "Life Fiber Override, Kamui Junketsu!" Junketsu transformed onto Satsuki but rather than forming it's normal armor form, it applied itself only over her lower half, string through her cheeks wrapping around her thighs and her hips. The most astonishing part was the large, thick protrusion coming from her privates area. Ryuko looked at her mouth agape. "Wh-Wha. Is. Is that?" Satsuki walked over to Ryuko and ran her fingers down her back.

"When you feed Kamui blood it becomes a weapon for battle. She leaned down and kissed Ryuko's still sore ass. "But when fed cum, it becomes a weapon for love. And so, I have gained the greatest weapon for pleasure. And since Junketsu has form into a dick made completely of Life Fibers I shall feel everything as though it was a part of my own body." Satsuki began rubbing the head of her recently gained manhood on Ryuko's pussy. She winced at the sudden new sensation. Ryuko kept her eyes locked onto Satsuki's Kamui dick. She started drooling with anticipation. She never thought much about her first time and she certainly didn't expect her first to also be her worst enemy. "So, are you gonna hurry and fuck me or what? Or maybe the great Student Council President is afraid of a little fucking?" Ryuko's prodding made Satsuki smile with a devilish grin.

"My Matoi, are you that excited to be mounted like the swine you are? VERY WELL!" Satsuki then thrusted her hips and slammed her cock into to Ryuko who let out a loud yelp in both pleasure and pain. Satsuki simply stayed inside Ryuko unmoving. Ryuko had grabbed the chair waiting for the fucking, but it never started. Ryuko looked back and noticed to her surprise Satsuki was blushing brightly. Ryuko, back to her senses, now realized there was something else inside her. "Wait a minute. Don't tell you…You came from one thrust?!" Ryuko started laughing as Satsuki pulled her cock from her.

"The great and mighty Satsuki Kiryuin just came from one thrust into a commoner's pussy! Guess no matter how powerful you are, a virgin's still a virgin. HAaha!" Satsuki then grabbed Ryuko's ass forcefully. Ryuko's laugher ended sharply. 'Eh?" Was all she could get before Satsuki slammed herself into Ryuko and began to vigorously fuck her with Junketsu. Ryuko had lost her composure and began screaming out with sheer pleasure. Satsuki gave in to pleasure and as she fucked Ryuko she too started to let out loud huffs of pleasure. Both girls lost themselves in the pleasure of combining their bodies. Soon Ryuko became violent as she came all over Junketsu. Satsuki stopped when she saw Ryuko's movements. She smiled and once Ryuko had settled, she patted her head and began to once again fuck her.

"Very, ah ah ah, good Matoi. I do mm ah, believe that's three times I've made you cum now Nmm ah!" Satsuki continued to fuck Ryuko without losing her pace. Ryuko gritting her teeth managed to spurt out "Yeah-AH same for youOOOO!" Satsuki frowned realizing she was right. Satsuki could feel herself coming closer to her climax. "I shall admit defeat ont his Matoi but I shall still win!" She then pulled her cock out of Ryuko and pulled Ryuko down off the chair. "On your knees!" Ryuko did and as soon as she did Satsuki slammed Junketsu into her mouth. Satsuki began to slide her cock in and out of Ryuko's mouth who then grabbed Junketsu, Satsuki stopped moving. Ryuko looked up at her.

"I can hannle ish." Ryuko began to stroke and suck on Junketsu while bobbing her head. Ryuko's sucking and Satsuki's moaning filled the air. Ryuko became adventurous and took Satsuki all the way and own her throat, much to each girl's surprise. Ryuko then released the returned like this until Satsuki put one hand on Ryuko's shoulder and began to rub her own cock aiming it at Ryuko's face. Ryuko then realized what she was going for, she wanted to protest but she knew she couldn't. This bitch is gonna cum all over my face. Ryuko thought. Satsuki began breathing heavier and with a quick jerk of her back she began to spurt cum not only over Ryuko's face but also her hair, neck and breasts. Ryuko was shocked at the amount that was coming out.

After she finished Junketsu fell limp and Ryuko sat on her knees covered in What she assumed what some form of liquefied Life Fibers. "So, you came four times, twice as woman, and twice as a man. Are you satisfied now? Or.." Ryuko began to stroke on the limp, but now hardening Junketsu. Satsuki smiled "Well to be honest I had much more planned for us. Glad to see I don't have to threaten you to continue." Ryuko sucked on Junketsu until it was hard again. Afterwards Satsuki and Ryuko fucked for hours and hours in every position possible. Ryuko even allowed herself to be anally deflowered as well.

"My pussy's getting a little sore, maybe we should, um move to somewhere…else…" Ryuko knew she wanted it, but she couldn't bring herself to say it. "Very well, I too am anxious to try it." Satsuki pulled her cock out of Ryuko's pussy and positioned it onto her asshole, rubbing the head around it.

"Prepare yourself." Satsuki began to slide her cock into Ryuko's ass slowly. "So. Hnn. Tight" Satsuki finally made it all the way into Ryuko, luckily her cock had been soaked and lubed from so much fucking. She then began moving then pleasure was on another level completely from vaginal sex. Ryuko was able to take the tight pleasure of her ass being fucked which spurred Satsuki to move faster. She soon found a pace and both women were breathing heavy. Ryuko was loving every minute of it and Satsuki's mind was a blank from the experience. Satsuki pulled out and sat in her chair. Ryuko didn't even need instructions. She immediately walked over and seated herself on Satsuki, placing Junketsu back into her ass. In this position it went even deeper into her which only served to fill her with more ecstasy.

Satsuki simply sat back and held Ryuko's hips which let her know it was up to her do to the work. Ryuko began to push herself up and down on Satsuki's cock. Every time pump sent chills of pleasure and pain through her body. Soon both women climax together with Ryuko spilling onto Satsuki's lap and chair and Satsuki spewing her juices into Ryuko's ass. Ryuko fell over from sexual and physical exhaustion. She lay on the ground with cum coming out of both her ass and pussy, she breathed heavily as Satsuki did the same in her chair. She then heard a noise in the distance. "What was that?" She heard another, it was a scream. Mako's scream. Ryuko snapped into anger and stood. "You bitch! I did everything you asked!" Satsuki just leaned back in her chair. "I didn't order Uzu to do anything. Guess he just got bored." Ryuko's anger began to boil as she ran and picked up Senketsu putting him on activating his battle mode. 'It's about time Ryuko!" "Not now Senketsu!"

Ryuko dashed off not even concerning herself with Satsuki. She came to a door and upon kicking open she saw Uzu and Mako….fucking? Ryuko stood in total disbelief as Uzu passionately fucked Mako from behind. At first she thought it rape but Mako was obviously smiling and enjoying iy. She then opened her eyes and saw Ryuko in front of her. She sprang forward arms open. "Ryuukoo-chaaaan!" She grabbed Ryuko in a hug uncaring that she was caught in her act. M-Mako what are you. I thought you were captured by the Student Council!" Mako tilted her head in disbelief. "Whaaaa? Why would you think that? Is it cause I always get captured? Cause that's does happen a lot I guess."

Mako began to prattle on and on about her many captures when Uzu walked up and inserted himself into her from behind. "Oooooo! U-Chan not so suddenly!" Uzu smiled as he continued to fuck her. "Sorry babe, you know I can't resist going once we start. And ever since I blinded myself my sense of pleasure has increased tenfold." Uzu continued to causally fuck Mako as Ryuko stood in continued disbelief. "Wait, so Mako are you…are you WITH Uzu?" Mako gave another tilt. "Ohyah! I never told you! U-ChAHan is my boyfriend!" Ryuko's eyes grew in shock. "WHAT?! SINCE WHEN?!" Uzu stopped to let Mako explain. "Weeeeeeell pretty much since my first day at Honnouji Academy.

I was walking to class when I bumped into him. He said a bunch of mean things but then I apologized and he said there was only one to make up for it and the next thing I knew I was giving him head in the boys bathroom, and then he said I was so good he wanted me to keep doing it but I said I would only do this stuff with my boyfriend but I didn't have one so I didn't have anyone to do them with so the U-Chan asked me to be his girlfriend and so we've been together since then and we get together here and have lots n lots of sex atleast three times a week, it used to be more but he became such a big shot that barely has time for me plus he's been training to beat you and Haha that made things kinda awkward what with you being my best friend and him being my boyfriend but he said that his love for transcended his hate for you, so we just kept getting together as much as possible and now here we are U-CHAN PLEASE START AGAAAAIN!"

Uzu did as asked as Ryuko stood in shock trying to comprehend what she was just told. She then caught site of Mako's nude body. How her breasts bounced with each pump and the nice curves of her hips. Ryuko then got an idea and released Senketsu to his base form. Say Mako, Uzu, care to try something alittle…different?" The lovers looked at her with curiosity. Ryuko then traced her fingers over Mako's pussy, getting her fingers soaked. She then rubbed the juices on Senketsu. "Life Fiber Synchronization, Kamui Senketsu! "Mako looked at her with great joy. "Woooow Ryuko-Chan I never seen THAT form before." Ryuko smiled and kissed Mako. "Let's have some fun eh?"

THE END


End file.
